Wandless Magic meets Hogwarts
by PurpleStormAngel
Summary: A terrible sacrifice left Persephone Halliwelli to grow up not knowing her real mother or father. 11 years later she gets accepted into Hogwarts, meets the Golden Trio and discovers the mysterious gifts brought to her from her powerful bloodline. But the price of answers in more precious than blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Wandless Magic meets Hogwarts**

**AN: Welcome to my first Charmed & Harry Potter Xover. Feedback and reviews are extremely welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. Well expect for the various OC'S.**

**Prologue**

It was crisp cool night. A bright full moon illuminated a black haired female figure with a swollen belly. She was preparing a complex ritual in the attic of an old manor. An eight pointed star had been drawn in white salt and on the north, south, east, and west points a lime green candle was placed. In between the green candles four rose candles were placed on the remaining points of the star. The pregnant women stepped into the star and chanted:

**_I call to the power across the sea,_**

**_Call to the Wise Forest Gypsy,_**

**_Calling with the power of one,_**

**_To undo the thing that cannot be done._**

Wiping away a tear, she was teleported away in a swirl of dark green vines, which smelled slightly like lilies.

As the vines cleared the woman lifted up her pale face and took a deep sniff. The air all around her smelled like wet earth and lilies. The woman looked around her. She was in a forest of gigantic trees of nearly all variety. She walked along a paved path made out of silvery black circular stones. In the centre of the maze of trees there was a massive tree. The trunk was the width of her house and it was a coffee bean brown. In the roots of the tree there was a twisted house. The woman walked forwards, guided by the golden glow of fireflies. She approached the door of the house, which was a spring green colour, and knocked on the large mahogany door knocker shaped like a water lily.

She gasped in surprise at the woman who opened the door.

The Wise Forest Gypsy chuckled as if used to that reaction. She looked 20, 21 at the oldest and had pea green skin with a dark forest green vine pattern twisting on it. Her figure was hourglass shaped and she was medium height. Her face was heart shaped. On her face she had two sky blue eyes, flecked with white and around her pupil was a ring of gold. Her eyes were framed with thick coffee coloured eyelashes. She had a slender nose and full mint green lips. Her hair was the same colour as her eyelashes, a dark brown, and was braided with little white blossoms. She was wearing a sapphire blue blouse with a baby blue silk skirt covered in little white blossoms. She had a dream catcher around her neck. "But The Book of Shadows said you were hundreds of years old!" The raven haired women exclaimed, in surprise.

"I'm immortal dearie," the Wise Forest Gypsy stated in amusement. "What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"It's my baby," the raven haired women replied tearfully. "I can't keep it."

"Come in then," the Wise Forest Gypsy said solemnly. The woman entered the house. Inside the house the walls were panelled pieces of polished wood interlocking together. The floor was a flax woven mat swirled with all variety of blues. A raised platform was sitting on the side of the room and judging by the multiple draws, cupboards and a brass kettle sitting on the pine bench it was a kitchen. In the living room of the house there was a large bookcase on the wall with multiple different topics. There was a worn green leather armchair and a purple couch with lilies embroidered on it. The Wise Forest Gypsy took the armchair while the raven haired women took the couch. "Why can't you keep your baby?" The Wise Forest Gypsy asked.

"Well my sisters and I just discovered that we were witches so there are lots of unexpected demon attacks and if there was a baby in the house its life would constantly be in danger. I just couldn't let that happen if I could change my child's fate." The raven haired women wiped away a tear after she had finished talking.

"What can I do to solve your problem?" The Wise Forest Gypsy stated kindly.

"I've read in the Book of Shadows that you can do magical abortion. Can you?" The raven haired women asked.

"It's not an abortion as such, more of a magical pregnancy transfer. I will transfer your child into someone that is willing to have it." The Wise Forest Gypsy explained.

There was silence as the raven haired women thought about the problem at hand. No one except the child's father knew about her pregnancy. "Can you take her?" The raven haired women asked.

"Only if there is no one else," the Wise Forest Gypsy replied seriously then added "Do you have a name yet?"

"No I only have preferences. The first name must start with a P, and the last name is Halliwell," the raven haired women stated.

"Should I start the spell?" The Wise Forest Gypsy asked.

"Who is the baby being transferred to?" The raven haired women questioned.

"Me, because there is no one else." The raven haired women nodded and the Wise Forest Gypsy lay one slender green hand on the raven haired women's stomach, and her other on her own. The raven haired women gasped in pain as the Wise Forest Gypsy began chanting in a different language. A crimson mist slowly filled the room as the pain became more intense and unbearable. It felt like her baby was pushing through her stomach. When the raven haired women thought she could stand it no longer her stomach rapidly contracted, her bust shrunk and the mist cleared. The Wise Forest Gypsy's sapphire blue blouse had torn open to revel a swollen pea green stomach, and her bust had swollen up to revel an indecent amount of cleavage. The Wise Forest Gypsy didn't seem bothered by her swollen body. The raven haired women looked at the Wise Forest Gyspsy's stomach sadly. "I'm never going to see her again am l?" The Wise Forest Gypsy signed then shook her head. "No I'm sorry. Once you leave this island you can never return, or can you breathe a word of this to anyone until your child that you gave up speaks your name, which is?"

"Prudence Halliwell," the raven haired women uttered then handed a golden key and a silver ring to the Wise Forest Gypsy. "Give this to my child."

"Yes I will. Good bye Prudence Halliwell, and remember your sacrifice," the Wise Forest Gypsy called as she was transported away in the same way she arrived. Prue arrived back in the attic of the manor. She packed away the remains of the spell, tears in her eyes then lay huddled in a ball with only a mangled blanket over her, crying. That's were her sisters found her the next morning and Prue was unable to tell them why.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: The Goddess of Flowers**

11 years later...

A sliver of sunlight streamed through the dark aqua curtains and on to a peaceful, sleeping face. The face was heart shaped and a sun kissed brown. Framing the face was silky black curls, the colour of onyx. On her face her lips were a faded muddy rose, and her nose was slender. She had pulled up the dark blue covers, which were patterned with interlocking leaves skeletons, up to her neck so the only part of her body you could see were her slender fingers with the short polished fingernails.

Suddenly a small sleek cat jumped onto the sleeping girl's chest and began licking her face. "Ugh Cleo, get off," the girl grumbled, pushing the cat off her, onto the end of her bed. She opened her eyelids to revel shocking liquid silver irises, framed in thick black eyelashes. Yawning, the girl sat up in bed and remembered that today was a very important day. It was her 11th birthday. She quickly hopped out of bed and stretched. She flicked her hand in a forwards motion and the outfit for today flew out of a pine dresser, opposite her bed. It was red silk halter neck dress with silver embroidery of phoenixes around the chest area. She pulled it on over a yellow crop top, because she had started to develop, and matching underwear. She muttered a simple untangling and straightening spell then here hair fell in a straight waterfall down to the small of her back. She pulled two front strands of hair together then telekinetically plaited it into a fishtail plait. She reached for her Aztec beaded hair clip in orange, yellow, white, red and black, then telekinetically pulled out the wooden pin fastener and floated it into the top part of her plait.

Cleo rubbed up against her, purring. Cleo was an Egyptian Mau, a small dark grey cat with black leopard spots and strange amber eyes. She had a black leather collar with a gold triquetra in the middle of a piece dark purple leather dangling from it. The girl put on a pair of silver dove earrings and two gifts from her real parents. A golden key and a silver ring. The key had engraved on it Gringots Bank. The ring was a silver snake with its tail in its mouth, and its eye was a green jewel. The girl gave herself a quick glance over then ran out of the door and down the stairs.

10, 9, 8... The girl counted the circular windows, indicating the next level. She reached the bottom. "Happy Birthday Persephone," the Wise Forest Gypsy chorused as she served up a stack of wholemeal pancakes from a brass fry pan. "Thanks mum," Persephone answered. The Wise Forest Gypsy nodded, then pulled a few neatly wrapped presents on to the table. "Eat up, then you can open your presents."

Persephone devoured her pancakes. They were fluffy and had a slightly nutty flavour, which complemented the sweetness of the homemade maple syrup. She waved her hand and the dirty plate flew across the kitchen. But before it reached the sink the plate froze in place. "What have I told you about using magic while you don't have your emotions under control," the Wise Forest Gypsy criticized. Persephone meekly stood up and put her plate in the sink then hopped back to the table. The Wise Forest Gypsy handed her the first present off the stack. It was sky blue with white clouds on it. She ripped the blue wrapping paper off and a cloak was revealed. It was tie-died dark green and lime green in colour with white leaf skeletons and white flowers imprinted on it. But when she pulled it around her shoulders it made her, from the neck down, completely invisible. "Oh cool an invisibility cloak, thanks," she said happily then reached for the next.

After a magical depth changing brown leather pouch, a 1001 herbs and fungi pocket book, and an A5 sized Book of Shadows, Persephone was drying the dishes by hand with the Wise Forest Gypsy washing them. Suddenly a sharp tapping could be head on the large circular kitchen window. Persephone looked up and gasped in shock. A large tawny barn owl was tapping on the window with its beak and in its talons was yellowish envelope. "What does the owl want, and why does it have a letter in its talons?" Persephone asked the Wise Forest Gypsy but she didn't seem to hear her.

She muttered "Must be from her father's side of the family," then "The key to the family vault." Persephone was confused. What did her father and her key have to do with the owl currently tapping on the window? Persephone opened the window and the owl soared over the table, dropped the letter and flew out the window again. The Wise Forest Gypsy shook herself out of the stupor that she was in and went to stand behind Persephone, who was already reading the front of the letter. It read:

_Persephone Phoenix Halliwell,_

_Highest bedroom in the Mother Tree,_

_Moon-Cave Island._

Before the Wise Forest Gypsy could advise Persephone otherwise she opened the letter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Warts on a Hog and Going Diagonally**

The paper was yellowish, similar to the paper in her Book of Shadows, and the writing was in fancy font, printed in black ink. It read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards) _

Dear Ms Halliwell,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary school books and equipment. Term begins on September the 1st. You board the Hogwarts Express on Platform 9 3/4.

Yours sincerely

_Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistresses

The other piece of parchment read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

By Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

By Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

By Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

By Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard, size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE ALSO REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

"What is Hog-warts mum?" Persephone asked the Wise Forest Gypsy. "Well there are two types of witches and wizards in the world. The wandless type and the ones that use wands. Your real mother was the first type and supposedly you father was the other type. Hogwarts is a school for training young wand using witches and wizards. You get all of that stuff on the second piece of paper from Diagon Alley." The Wise Forest Gypsy explained. Persephone nodded, satisfied with the explanation. "So when are we picking up my school equipment, if I'm going to Hogwarts?" Persephone asked the Wise Forest Gypsy.

"Since today is on the 13th of August and your school term begins on the 1st of September right now," the Wise Forest Gypsy answered, then grabbed Persephone's arm and teleported away.

They emerged from a shadowy back street in London, across the road from the Leaky Cauldron pub. Persephone stumbled, then leaned against the wall. "Can you warn me before you teleport?" Persephone grumbled. The Wise Forest Gypsy winked and shook her head. She had turned her glamour on so now she had long strawberry blonde hair, sky blue eyes and caramel coloured skin but all the rest of her appearance stayed the same. The Wise Forest Gypsy grabbed Persephone's hand and guided her into the Leaky Cauldron. The Wise Forest Gypsy guided her across the dirty wooden, away from the suspicious customers, into a back alley. She pressed the fourth brick up from a silver trash can and the bricks folded back on themselves to revel, what could only be, Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley was a supernatural place with all of the colourful shops and interesting shop window displays. "First off Gringots Bank," the Wise Forest Gypsy stated, pulling along Persephone by the arm to a large marble building at the end of the street. Gringots shined in gold from the roof as Persephone and the Wise Forest Gypsy entered the bank. They walked up to the man sitting on the highest chair at the end of the golden hall. "Key," the man drawled in a cold voice. The Wise Forest Gypsy looked at Persephone and Persephone took the key off her neck and handed it to the man. He reached out with long greyish fingers and snatched it out of Persephone's hand. He sniffed it then drawled "Everything is in working order. Griphook will show you to your vault." As her said this, a creature walked out of the shadows. It was male with greyish skin, pointed ears, knee height, and pure black beady eyes full of greed. It looked like a younger version on the one behind the desk. Griphook led Persephone and the Wise Forest Gypsy to a mine cart.

Some witches and wizards do not enjoy the mine cart ride to their vaults. Persephone was not one of them. She loved the way it twisted and turned. She did not like, on the other hand, the poor, half blind, milky pink dragon, terrified of the clanging Griphook produced as they walked to Persephone's vault. Griphook opened the vault door with Persephone's key and Persephone gasped at what lay on the other side. Piles of bronze, silver, and gold coins glittered at her as well as trunks, jewellery, and other ancient looking heirlooms. Persephone looked to the Wise Forest Gypsy for help. "The small bronze coins are Knut, which are worth the least. The medium silver ones are Sickles, which are more than Knuts but less than Galleons, which are the gold ones. Twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle and seventeen Sickles to a Galleons," the Wise Forest Gypsy explained. Persephone nodded that grabbed two handfuls of each type of coin into her new brown leather pouch and drew the drawstring closed. They returned to the mine cart and rushed back to the surface.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Oliver in Olivander's

When they returned out of the bank and into the sunshine the Wise Forest Gypsy turned to Persephone and said "It would be easier if we separated to get the shopping done faster. I'll get the black cloaks and hats, and the potions equipment while you get your wand. It's in that shop over there," and pointed to the purple shop with gold writing, spelling out Olivander's.

"Meet you in the bookshop in half an hour," Persephone suggested.

The Wise Forest Gypsy nodded then turned right and headed towards the shops on the other side of Diagon Alley, morphing into an exact replica of Persephone as she did so. Persephone walked to Olivander's and opened the door.

It opened with a soft tinkle as she stepped into the shop. Someone was already being served and there was a mess of wand boxes everywhere. The boy getting served was three or maybe four years older than her with a tangled mop of reddish brown hair tanned peach coloured skin and brown eyes. "Hello," the boy said cheerfully. "I'm Oliver Wood."

"Persephone Halliwell," Persephone answered. They shook hands. "Do you go to Hogwarts too?" Persephone asked.

Oliver nodded his head then replied "I'm in my fifth year. I just getting a new wand. Are you just starting?" Persephone nodded. An old man came back from behind the counter and gave Oliver a new wand. "See you at Hogwarts Persephone. I'm in Gryffindor," Oliver said then paid for his wand and left the shop.

It was Persephone's turn now. The old man, who turned out to be Olivander, pulled out a golden measuring tape that wrapped itself around various parts of her body. After a while Olivander pulled the tape measure off her body and put a wand into her right hand. "Oak, 12 inches unicorn hair core, flexible, good for charms. Give it a wave dear," Olivander recited. Persephone gave it a wave and multiple wand boxes exploded off the shelves. Olivander snatched it off her and put another wand in her hand.

After at least half an hour had passed and they still hadn't found her a wand. "You're a tricky customer, just like your father," Olivander said.

"You knew my father?" Persephone asked, shocked.

"And his wand. 11 inches, cherry, dragon heartstring, supple, good for transfiguration. Served him well right to the end," Olivander trailed off, then cocked his head to the side. "I wonder..." Then Olivander went back to the back of the shelves and brought out a dusty box. He was carrying the box with leather gloves like it would explode. "Yew and Holy cross, 13 inches, Basilisk heartstring soaked in phoenix tears core, strong and supple, good for transfiguration. It may cause major hand burns." Olivander whispered. Persephone gingerly picked it up and a tingling sensation spread through her body. It was like something was missing her whole life and now she was complete. She flicked the wand and a silver phoenix soared out of the end. Olivander gasped in shock, then stuttered "six Gallons please." Persephone handed over six of the golden coins then walked out of the shop. Before she left the shop, she turned and asked Olivander "why did you gasp?"

"Because you created a fully formed patronus. Most trained adult witches and wizards can't produce one, let alone an untrained first year. You really must be as powerful as your father foresaw," Olivander answered. Persephone looked shocked and ran away from the rather creepy old man.

As Persephone reached the bookshop she saw the Wise Forest Gypsy, who had already bought all of her books. "What took you so long?" She asked Persephone.

"Apparently I'm a tricky customer."

The Wise Forest Gypsy nodded then grabbed Persephone's arm and guided her back through the Leaky Cauldron and back to the street they had teleported to and teleported back to the island.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Walking through a wall and the Hogwarts Express.

**AN: Thank you musicluver246 and charmedwiccafanforever for your awesome reviews! **

**Q&A Time:**

** Charmedwiccafanforever: Not to give away too much but… **

**Persephone already has her own Book of Shadows, but it doesn't have any of the spells from the Charmed Ones one in it, just a few spells that the Wise Forest Gypsy uses. **

**Persephone is going to be friends with the Golden Trio because of a special event that is revealed later on, but she is mostly friends with the older Quidditch team like Fred Weasly, Oliver Wood etc. **

**Later on she might have her own coven I'm not entirely sure, but there will be a teacher at Hogwarts that has connections to the Wicca world and the Wizarding world. Maybe Madam Hooch because of her eyes in the first Harry Potter movie? Google it if you don't know what I'm talking about.**

**Prue knowing about the Wise Forest Gypsy is because the Prologue is set around the middle of season 1 so they have had their magic for a while, but not very long.**

**She will meet the rest of the Charmed Ones later on, after the 7 Harry Potter stories. I can't explain why because it will spoil the story.**

**Andy might be her father you will have to wait and see…**

The weeks passed in a blur as Persephone packed for Hogwarts. September the 1st was today. It was early morning, just before dawn and Persephone was tossing and turning in her sleep.

Suddenly she awoke, gasping, a flash of green light imprinted on the backs of her eyelids. She tried to calm herself but failed because she realised today she was going to Hogwarts. She jumped out of bed and hurriedly threw on some underwear and a crop top, emerald green this time, some black ¾ length leggings with black lace on the ends, a mint green flowery mini-skirt and an emerald t-shirt with a slightly darker green leopard print embroidered on it then raced downstairs.

The Wise Forest Gypsy had her glamour on, so she didn't have green skin, and was washing the dishes. Persephone inhaled her breakfast of yogurt and fruit then manually put her bowl in the sink and started drying the dishes. After she had finished, she grabbed her trunk and pulled it to the middle of the living room, where the Wise Forest Gypsy had set up a ritual, the same ritual that brought Persephone's mother to this island. "You remember why I can't come with you," the Wise Forest Gypsy asked.

"It's because wandless witches aren't supposed to know about the other type of witches, and you would get in trouble with the Elders," Persephone recited.

"I got in enough trouble taking you to Diagon alley so this time you have to do it by yourself," the Wise Forest Gypsy stated apologetically. Persephone nodded in understanding and the Wise Forest Gypsy started chanting. Soon she had disappeared from the Wise Forest Gypsy Island and reappeared in a mortal train station, called Kings Cross. Her trunk stood beside her and her cat rubbed against the side of her leg. She was standing in between platform 9 and platform 10, but there was no sign of platform 9 ¾. Persephone looked around for someone supernatural looking to ask for directions. A tall, burly looking boy was standing a little way away from her. Persephone walked up to him and gingerly tapped him on the shoulder. She gasped in surprise. It was the boy from the wand shop Oliver. "Hello again Persephone. Actually do you mind if I shorten your name? Persephone is quite a mouthful,"

"Sure," Persephone answered cheerfully, happy to have someone shorten her name. She did agree that Persephone was quite a mouthful, but not as much as a mouthful as her full name, Persephone Phoenix Halliwell.

"How bout Seth? You know Per-Seth-Anne?" Oliver suggested.

"Sounds awesome," Persephone or now Seth replied then started to ask "Do you know how…"

"To get on to platform 9 ¾?" Oliver guessed. Seth nodded. "You have to run straight into the wall."

"Into the wall?" Seth repeated disbelievingly.

Oliver laughed. "Come on I'll go with you." And he took her hand in his. Pushing their trolleys with their free hand they ran into the wall separating platform 9 and 10.

Seth expected to crash into a concrete wall and all her belongings to flying but, to her surprise she didn't. She opened her eyes to see a gleaming scarlet train with the words Hogwarts Express printed on the side of it. "Do you believe me now?" Oliver asked smugly. Seth just rolled her eyes. "Come on Seth lets board the train," Oliver said then pulled Seth along, into the train.


End file.
